


you’re what i want so what more can i ask for?

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Knocked Up [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Breastfeeding, Children, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life, Song Mingi is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jongho needs to get home to his daughter and Mingi as soon as possibleTitle inspired by Ateez's 'If Without You'
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Knocked Up [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594903
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	you’re what i want so what more can i ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent and I'm not sorry <3

Jongho was trying his hardest to pay attention in class, but the persistent ache in his chest was reminding him that he had to leave and go home soon if he wanted to spare the shirt he was wearing. But alas, he had fifteen minutes left of class and he couldn’t just walk out when his professor was delivering details about their midterm. He needed to write down every scrap of information he could or he would forget. Forgetfulness was something he had developed when he’d had his baby. Sleep deprivation and most of his time being taken up by his own little human were large factors in that and so note-taking and reminders had become his saving grace. Without them, he would surely be failing all of his classes. 

His professor droned on about what would be on the midterm and while Jongho jotted down what he heard, he was grimacing at the immense pressure he felt. He discreetly fiddled with the straps of his nursing bra in hopes that it would alleviate some pressure and while it did help a little, there was still so much discomfort felt. He really needed to leave and fix what was going on and luckily, this ordeal had lined up with his daughter's feeding schedule. So once he was done with this class he was going straight home and sitting on his couch so he could breastfeed his daughter to her fill. 

He missed her greatly. Jiwoo was almost two months old and while he wanted to spend all of his time in the day with her, he had classes to attend if he wanted to continue and pursue his master's degree in marine biology. He had one more semester to finish and he was feeling all that pressure on him now as a senior. Jiwoo had come as a surprise but she was welcomed happily and now Jongho couldn’t imagine life without her. She had some pretty horrible timing, but now she was Jongho’s favorite person. Besides Mingi of course. 

Jongho tapped his pencil against his desk, using the rubber end to dull the noise as he counted down the minutes, doing his best not to shift too much and bother those around him who were still listening intently. Jongho was finding it impossible to continue listening and was instead focusing on the building pressure in his chest. A few more minutes and he was good to go, free to get in his car and drive to his apartment where his fiance and daughter currently were, unaware of how much pain Jongho was feeling. Jongho had told Mingi how much it had hurt before when he'd waited too long to breastfeed but the older would never know that pain and complaining about it helped him a lot in terms of getting the stress out of his system. 

He had almost missed it but with five minutes left of class, his teacher finished his discussion and blessed the class with an early leave and even though it was only by five minutes, Jongho was grateful none the less and was taking it. He swiftly collected his belongings and rushed out the door, almost knocking over a boy in the process but narrowly missing him. He heard him say something, most likely rude, but Jongho ignored it, caring about nothing more than getting home to Jiwoo and Mingi. 

Jongho sent a quick text to Mingi telling him he was coming home and not so discreetly cupped one of his swollen breasts, finding that the action relieved some of the pressure. He didn’t particularly care for the stare he got from someone in the hallway outside his class because he was a breastfeeding mother with a hungry baby at home. He was allowed to be unapologetic in his actions and do what made him feel better, especially when he was hurting in the way he was. They weren't feeling what he was feeling. 

He all but nearly sprinted with an arm held over his chest to help him run so he didn't feel the ache even worse. He needed to get to the car that was thankfully parked very close to the lecture hall Jongho had been in. Getting out of that parking lot at the same time as everyone else was a nightmare to navigate but he was the first one to reach his car and this ensured swift departure. Jongho threw himself inside, buckled up, and turned on his car, speedily yet carefully backing out of his parking spot and then going on his way. His music was playing loud and it served further as a distraction from the ache and pain. He really needed to get home. 

Their apartment was ten minutes away and to his amazement, Jongho managed to not soak through his shirt before he walked through the front door. He had been in such a rush that he fumbled with everything, including taking his keys out of his backpack, going as far as dropping them along with his phone right in front of the door. He momentarily thought the world was against him as he bent over and picked up his belongings. Jongho really needed to get to his daughter and he was just aching to feed her, but not even just for that. Jongho loved his daughter so much and holding her after a long day made him feel immensely better. Jiwoo was only two months old and hadn't been in his life for very long at all, but he loved her so much and he considered her his best friend besides Mingi. 

Finally opening the front door and walking in, Jongho was immediately met with the sight of Mingi meandering with Jiwoo. He was cradling her in his arms, holding her tight and close to his chest. His smile was so wide, bright, loving as he stared down at their daughter, eyes formed in crescents. Out of the two of them, Jongho would say that Mingi was the most excited about Jiwoo. To be fair, Jongho was also very excited after the initial shock of becoming a parent, but his excitement had paled in comparison to Mingi's. Becoming a father had been an ultimate goal of Mingi's and he had mentioned it a few times in their relationship before Jongho had gotten pregnant. Finally having one had him in a constant state of bliss and he had yet to groan or complain about the trials of being a father. Jongho had complained many times about how tired he was, but he had never heard Mingi say one thing about the sleep deprivation and the panics of learning parenthood. He kept silent and to himself and instead lived in the moment, not giving a second to the frustrations. He was pretty amazing in Jongho's eyes. 

Closing the door behind him, Jongho heard Mingi start speaking up, but not to him. To their daughter, "Who’s that? Is that Mama? Should we go say hello to him?" he started walking towards Jongho with his eyes still focused down on Jiwoo. When he did look up with that same bright smile, he made eye contact with Jongho and the younger was done for. That crooked tooth and those small eyes really had him melting for his fiancé, and he returned it with just as much adoration. He loved this man. 

"Hello," Jongho greeted first with a dopey smile when he was close enough to Mingi, kissing his lips with a short fervor before he remembered why he had come home in such a rush, breasts having made contact with Mingi's chest. He slid his backpack off to throw it on the couch and faced his daughter, pleased to see her tongue darting out in search of something to suck on, ready to eat her next meal, "And hello to you, Ducky," Jongho greeted as he started to carefully remove Jiwoo from Mingi's arms, the older knowing his fiancé's intentions. 

“It’s like your mommy senses were tingling. She just started to fuss and I was just about to make her a bottle," Mingi stated as he gently placed their daughter in Jongho's arms. He was sad to let her go, but he knew what had to be done or they would soon have an angry baby on their hands, and Jiwoo was loud when she wanted to be. 

“Oh, I’d much rather prefer she breastfeed over formula,” Jongho stated as he held his daughter's head in his hand, balancing her small body on his forearm as he headed towards the couch. He cooed at her, making sure to place kisses all over his daughter's face before he would have to lay her across his chest. Her soft skin smelled so new and fresh, something purely baby and purely Jiwoo. She smelled like new baby, baby powder, and Mingi, something Jongho adored. 

Of course, there was nothing wrong with formula or bottle feeding. They had a container of formula in the house for emergencies and when Jongho wasn’t home to feed her in time, but most of the time Jongho wanted to breastfeed her every chance he had. It built a bond with his daughter and it was honestly one of the best times of the day for him. Being able to feed her with his own body was pretty amazing and he’d rather take that opportunity to do so. If she had needed a bottle today then that was okay and if it was formula that was okay too. It was Jongho's fault for not pumping that morning anyway, so beggars can't be choosers. He was just happy he'd made it home in time to have his long-awaited baby time, "I missed you so much today, Ducky. You made it hard for mama to concentrate and you weren't even with me." 

Jiwoo cooed in response, happy that her mother was home and about to feed her, little hands gripping onto his shirt. She was starting to get her own personality even though she was still so small and young. She was a very loving and cuddly baby, something Jongho hadn't particularly been too fond of before being pregnant. Mingi was more tactile than Jongho and the younger getting pregnant made him even more so, leaving Jongho to acclimate to the major changes his fiance had forced on him. Having the baby had him needing skin on skin contact more than he had ever wanted in his life. 

"Are you hungry at all? Anything I could make you?" Mingi inquires as he moves to grab Jongho's shoes that were haphazardly thrown behind him in his hurry to get to their daughter, straightening them by the front entrance. It was past lunchtime and knowing Jongho, he'd forgotten to grab his lunch from home and instead had gone to his classes on an empty stomach, "I know I'm not the best cook but I could heat up some leftover kimchi jigae and you could have that. I was making some rice for tonight too if you want some," Mingi had once burned rice in their kitchen and ever since Jongho was afraid to let him do anything unsupervised in that part of the apartment. As though Mingi was remembering this suddenly, he changed tactics in case the rice didn't end up working out and he burned it again, "Or a peanut butter sandwich. You like sandwiches," he added as though Jongho didn't know that in the first place. He was a bit frazzled, having not slept well last night. Back pain had been annoying him all night and since he had already been awake, he'd gone to grab Jiwoo every time she had woken up. Thinking took a little more effort today and Jongho could see this, but even through that trial, he was still being the best fiancé anyone could ever ask for. 

Jongho offered him a smile and a short nod, "That would be lovely. Thank you, Mingi," Mingi looked incredulous for a second, as though Jongho had just admonished him for even attempting rice at all and should have honed in on the sandwich first, but then he looked gratified and nodded, stepping back to grab bread and peanut butter so his fiancé could have some lunch. Jongho giggled softly before proceeding to walk further into their sitting room. 

Jongho took a seat on the couch next to his deposited backpack, careful to set his daughter on his lap so he could remove his shirt and unclasp his nursing bra. Jiwoo seemed a bit bewildered to be moving around so much without much payback and Jongho kept her attention as he readied himself, "Sorry, sorry. I know, Mama isn't working fast enough," Jongho apologized, speaking in a high pitch to keep her senses aware. Jiwoo's legs kicked as she grew frustrated, scowl making its way onto her face in search of food. It looked a lot like Jongho's, saved specifically for Mingi when he felt like being a brat and contrary, "One second." 

With one quick motion, Jongho unclasped one cup and exposed his breast, lifting his daughter so she could latch on. Jiwoo had always been skilled at latching and did so immediately, face turning from side to side until she saw fit. Soft suckling sounds filled Jongho's hearing and he was pleased to find the building pressure and soreness was vanishing in seconds. Jiwoo's small hand tried to find something to grab onto to catch her bearings, and it was up to Jongho to fit his finger in her palm, surprisingly strong grip clutching his finger as though she needed his support. Her legs were still wiggling, frustration still present even though she had what she wanted and it was up to Jongho to remind her that she was safe and in capable hands. 

"Ducky, it's okay. You can relax if you want to," he cooed, the hand holding her diapered bottom sliding up until he was cradling her body entirely with both arms. The warmth of his arms seemed to soothe Jiwoo further and she settled into her mother's chest, "See? Isn't that so much better?" he wouldn't receive a coherent answer from her for a while but he could have sworn that the sigh she gave him was one of relief and agreement. It seemed to say, _You're right, Mama_. It was something that made Jongho's heart flutter in his chest, close to her head so hopefully, she could hear the rhythm that sang for her. Feeling like he's still too far away from her, Jongho ducked his head and placed another three kisses where he could reach without disturbing her too much. He added one more kiss, for good luck. 

Jiwoo was efficiently eating now with no threat of her detaching, little hands holding onto Jongho in any way she could and no chance of her breaking away or jostling herself into a bad attitude. Jongho assumed it was safe to reach out towards his bag and remove his school supplies so he could get some more studying done. He had some notes to take and digest his class material so he could do well on his midterms. He wasn't worried about all of them, just one that was going to give him hell until he took it. He had to find time as a parent to do these kinds of things and with half an hour to 45 minutes of his daughter breastfeeding, he had plenty of time before he would need to spend all of his attention on his daughter again. 

He opened his book and rested it on his lap, pushed far enough forward that he could read past his daughter in his arms, and placed his notebook to his left side, bless his left-handedness as he fed on the right side. Through this method, Jongho could read and then write down what he thought was necessary information. He didn't get to start though before Mingi was returning to his side with the sandwich he promised. Peanut butter and throwing a glance at his meal, Jongho noticed that he had cut the crusts off and cut his sandwich into two triangles. God bless Mingi. 

“You didn’t have to go the extra mile,” Jongho noted, grabbing one triangle and immediately taking a bite. It was simple but he loved simple when it came to his busy life. 

“I wanted to. You’ve been gone all day and you deserved some pampering,” Mingi charmed Jongho with that handsome smile. He spoke as though a peanut butter sandwich was considered pampering his fiancé, but Jongho smiled back and considered the effort that went into it after all he’s done for him. Jongho really didn’t deserve Mingi. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Jongho informed, taking another massive bite of his sandwich, nearly eating half of it in one go. He would be finished in no time, he was starving. 

“Maybe I do,” Mingi shrugged, “But I wish I could do more. You’re the one that does the cooking while I’m useless. And you feed our daughter like it’s nothing. I don't do as much as you,” a pout found its way onto his lips and Jongho had to roll his eyes at that. Mingi had been so confident before being a parent, then he developed this inferiority complex that made him think he wasn’t a good enough father and it honestly annoyed Jongho. He had to remind him how amazing he was. 

“And who watches our daughter when I’m cooking, huh? And who does most of the cleaning? Who watches her during the day? You do, Gi, so I don’t want you hear you say that ever again,” Jongho reprimanded, finishing the rest of his sandwich in one go, “You’re such an amazing father and when I have classes and can’t watch her, you do such a good job I don’t think she even misses me when I’m gone,” that was a bit of an exaggeration but Jongho wanted Mingi to feel better. 

Mingi kept quiet and turned away with a small smile on his face and Jongho had to chuckle to himself. Even when he was so doubtful of himself as a parent, Mingi was still a confident spirit and sometimes it was more present than other times. That smile said that he was efficiently reassured and that Jongho needn't say more. 

The two busied themselves with what was important, Jongho doing school work and Mingi working on his laptop. Mingi had graduated a year before Jongho and played the role as stay at home dad until Jongho graduated. Mingi was lucky enough to get a job right after graduation in finance and it was promising and flexible. They had needed to find other options when Jongho got pregnant shortly after Mingi was hired, but they were kind enough to have him work from home so he could spend the day with his daughter. Mingi had a good gig going on and Jongho was thankful for this. Working from home was the greatest approach ever in Jongho's mind. 

Jongho had done some excellent progress studying at first, was writing down what he thought was necessary and footnotes in his textbook, but Jiwoo soon distracted him and not because of anything she had done. She was just so gosh darn _cute_! Her wispy hair on top of her head was dark and long, chubby cheeks working fast to get as much milk as she could, her cute little button nose perched perfectly in the middle of her face, almond eyes closed as she concentrated on her task. She was a perfect blend of both Mingi and Jongho and God was she gorgeous. She is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older, Jongho just knew it. 

But now that his train of thought was lost, instead of writing notes in his notebook, he was instead writing down their grocery list and what they would need around the house. Diapers, cabbage, handsoap, meat, everything he knew they didn't have or were running low on. And by the time he had finished that, Jiwoo needed to switch sides, leaving his left hand and arm busy, leaving him incapable of writing any more notes or another grocery list. He sighed once she latched and Mingi looked up from his screen, brow quirked in questioning, "You alright?" 

Jongho shrugged, startling as Jiwoo flailed her arms in protest, unhappy that Jongho had moved so much. How dare he when she's eating? "She's just so cute, I can't think about anything else when she's within five feet of me. No, scratch that, even when I can't see her. She's always on my mind," being a parent teaches you things. There are days when you're barely surviving and your only instinct is to keep your baby alive, but then there are the days when everything is easy and your baby cooperates. Being a parent taught Jongho many things but the biggest lesson he had learned was that his baby was his everything and that he put her above everything even himself. It was a bit scary, but it felt right and he couldn't think of parenting any other way. 

"She is pretty cute," Mingi agreed, setting his laptop to the side and leaning closer to Jongho so he could see his daughter, happily eating away with no other care in the world. It seemed that Jiwoo had the same effect on Mingi, able to distract them from their work and what they needed to do, "Look at her little toesies," Mingi spoke up, reaching to grab her feet that were flexing and curling. Pressing his thumb to the pad of her foot, Jiwoo's toes curled over his thumb in a strong grip, other foot aiming for Mingi's hand, "They're so tiny." 

Jongho smiled, heart aching for his daughter, "I love her so much. It hurts." 

Mingi could relate, "I settled her for a nap earlier and I actually missed her even though she was in the other room. This little girl runs our lives. We're so whipped," he rested his head on Jongho's shoulder so he could see Jiwoo's face nearer, scooting closer until their thighs were pressed together. Then to keep Jongho _even_ closer, Mingi rested his arm on Jongho's thigh and placed his hand in between, holding him in place. Mingi's thumb rubbed the flesh there, soft and warm and smiled at how much he loved both Jiwoo and Jongho. Intimacy without being sexual was sweet and Mingi overly enjoyed it. Jongho rested his head on top of Mingi's and they both stared down at their daughter as she fed off Jongho's breast

"We are, but is that bad?" Jongho asked, "It's not, we're pretty good parents." 

"I guess we are," Jongho turned his head to place a kiss on top of Mingi's head, earning him a short laugh from Mingi before the older lifted his head. 

Smoothly, Mingi leaned forward to kiss Jongho, slow and sweet. He sucked on his bottom lip, inviting him to kiss back and Jongho, of course, did because he was obsessed with this man. Pulling away, Jongho turned more towards Mingi to invite his warmth, enveloping their daughter between both of her parents. Jongho hoped Jiwoo could feel how much her mother and father loved each other because this was painfully obvious. 

Eventually, Jiwoo finished and popped off Jongho's breast, leaving Jongho relieved and excited because Jiwoo was still awake. She typically fell asleep while breastfeeding but this was one of the rare times that she stayed awake. Jongho could talk to her some more, teach her a bit more about what he's like. 

"My milk supply is insane," Jongho noted offhandedly, staring down at their daughter. He reached up and grabbed some of the excess material of her blue onesie to wipe away some milk that had slipped past her lips before it dripped down her chin. Jiwoo didn't react, feeling no need to try and chase after the intrusion since she had a full stomach, "I had to rush home fast so I didn't get my shirt all wet, nearly knocked a kid over on my way out of the building," he recalled, distracted smile forming as he watched Jiwoo stretch her little arms in front of her. 

Mingi's eyes widened for a second as he listened only to curve into happy crescents to accompany to laugh that rang from his lips, "That's kind of ridiculous."

"Isn't it?" Jongho asked with an amused smile. His milk supply was pretty intense and it was something he had to tend to several times a day, but it was also something he was thankful for. Seeing his daughter now, full, happy, and content, it made him delighted to see his daughter so well taken care of. Lifting Jiwoo off his lap, he lifted her up in front of him, nosing at her round and full belly out of love, "But that means that Mama can feed his baby so she can be nice and happy, doesn't it? Yeah, it means I can make my Ducky very happy," Jongho cooed relentlessly, speaking with his baby voice. He wasn't exactly a fan of the baby voice but he couldn't help it. Sometimes it just came out, "Because Mama loves his Ducky so much." 

"I can burp her," Mingi offered, burp rag already over his shoulder. His hands were stretched out and ready to take her, and while Jongho couldn't stand another second away from his daughter, he knew they had to take turns. Besides, Jongho had to stretch, and he still had half his sandwich to finish, too distracted to properly finish it, "Ducky Wucky, Daddy missed you so much! Yes he did! Look at my pretty girl, so happy, huh?" he spoke to her, placing her gently over his shoulder. Propped up, Jiwoo lifted her head, feeble neck muscles trying so hard to strengthen themselves. 

"Look how strong our Ducky is!" Jongho cooed, placing his face in front of Jiwoo as Mingi started to burp her. Her head was still wobbly but she was trying so hard to keep it lifted, "You're doing so well, Jiwoo." 

She was quick to burp, small and polite, "There you go," Mingi cooed as he removed her from his shoulder until he was cradling her head in his hand, the other hand holding her bottom as her body was balanced on his forearm, "Feel better?" 

Jiwoo cooed and a weak grin made its way onto her features. Both Jongho and Mingi gasped because this was possibly the first time they had seen her smile without her passing gas right afterward. Her smile stayed, gums on display as she held her expression, "She's smiling! Oh my gosh, she's smiling!" Jongho exclaimed, fumbling for his phone so he could take a picture. 

"Look how happy she is!" Mingi shouted, smiling back at their daughter. They had been asked at her check up this week if she had started smiling and when they had said no, the doctor informed them to look out for an occasional grin. It was a huge milestone and they had finally reached it, "That's my little Ducky." 

Jongho felt his heart ache for his daughter and fiancé, wondering how he got so lucky. There was nothing more he could ever want when he had Mingi and Jiwoo in his arms and in his heart. He was in love and he had them for a lifetime, something he was going to enjoy until the end. 

He luckily snapped a picture of Jiwoo's smile before it fell, small features smoothing out as she tried to figure out her feeble facial muscles. Jongho was quick to set it as his background image and was looking forward to many more years of smiles and grins to come. His Lucky Ducky was going to be the happiest baby there ever was. 

**Author's Note:**

> <<<333


End file.
